Fan:Agumon (Sentai Digi-Rangers)
Agumon is one of the main protagonists of the fan series Digimon Sentai Digi-Rangers, he is the digimon partner of Yukimura Okita. Description Agumon is a Dinosaur Digimon whose name and design are derived from the for . A unique Agumon which has bound red leather belts around its arms, it is questioned whether its growth differs from previous digivolutions. As it's still growing, its power is weak, but it has grown hard, sharp claws on both its hands and feet, and it exhibits its power in combat. He's been with Yukimura ever since their first day in the academy when Yukimura was chosen to be Agumon's human partner. Because of their bond of never leaving each other behind no matter what the circumstances no one gets let behind. He and Yukimura are good at partnered combat, because they work together to fight evil digimons. Attacks *'Pepper Breath' (Baby Flame): Spews flaming breath from its mouth to strike its opponent. *'Spitfire Blast' (Baby Burner): Accumulates "Pepper Breath" in its mouth and then spits it out all at once as a much more powerful blast. * : Attacks with his claws. Appearance Agumon takes an appearance of a child-like Tyrannosaurus Rex, with red leather belts around it's arm. Other forms The name "Agumon" refers only to the Rookie form of this Digimon. Throughout the series, Agumon gains the ability to digivolve into a number of more powerful forms, each with a different name and special attack. However, the Rookie level is his preferred one and the one he spends most of his time in. {|wikitable |- | style="background:WhiteSmoke" | Koromon Koromon is Agumon's In-Training form. The name "Koromon" derives from the Japanese word "Korokoro", meaning "something small, round, and rolling." He is a pink, ball-shaped Digimon with floppy ears, bright-red eyes and sharp teeth. He is approximately a foot tall. |- | TyrannoGreymon TyrannoGreymon is a Dinosaur Digimon whose name and design are derived from "Tyranno Greymon. It is a unique Digimon that is conjectured to be a subspecies of Greymon and GeoGreymon. Its body and the carapace on its head have also developed like a full-length lethal weapon, and its appearance has become more aggressive. TyrannoGreymon is Agumon's Champion level form. GeoGreymon is an orange with orange eyes, and spikes on his arms, shoulders, and jaw, with blue tips on them. He has blue stripes on his legs, arms, neck, torax, mouth and tail. He wears red gloves and a brown helmet with three horns and multiple spikes on it. The helmet also has red stripes, the chest is white, and have a set of spikes on the back. Attacks *'Mega Flame': A steady stream of flames is spewed forth from GeoGreymon's mouth. *'Mega Burst': GeoGreymon forcefully ejects a powerful blast of energy from his mouth. *'Horn Impulse': A powerful, high-speed smash with his head. |- | style="background:WhiteSmoke" | TridentGreymon TridentGreymon is an Ultimate Level Digimon that is the stronger equivalent of MetalGreymon and RizeGreymon. On its right arm is a Trident Arm like MetalGreymon, on its left arm is a Trident Revolver like RizeGreymon. It has a metal chest with metallic wings from MetalGreymon and RizeGreymon respectively. It has rocket boosters on its wings. Attacks *'Trident Revolver': Rapid-fires three shots of energy from the revolver. *'Trident Arm VER 9.9': Launches its retractable mechanical claw arm. But with the raising the power restraints on the upgraded Trident Arm gives it destructive capacity which rivals the Giga Destroyer. *'Trident Destroyer': Fires a beam barrage from its chest-cannon, rocket legs and the three beam cannons extending from its wings, as well as organic missiles from the hatch in it's chest. *'Solid Strike': Charges the opponent and knocks them out with the extraordinary impact strength of its gigantic revolver. *'Piercing Bullet': Fires a bullet that can pierce through anything. |- | SupremeGreymon SupremeGreymon |- | style="background:WhiteSmoke" | SupremeGreymon Sun Paladin Mode SupremeGreymon Sun Paladin Mode |- | AlphaOmnimon Category:Fan Digimon